Fears and Desires
by MonstaWolf
Summary: What can fears and desires tell about someone? Do they define personality, or are they just feelings? How much of a difference can they make in someone's life?


**Hey guys (and gals, don't discriminate), MonstaWolf here with another boatload of cheese I thought up off the top of my head! (Yes, you don't know what that means.) This one is rather serious, unlike my personality!**

**Enjoy!**

Spyro and Cynder were walking up the stairs leading to their bedroom. Cynder was gravid, about to have their child, due the day after the next. She was at the point where she needed help getting up the stairs, and, of course, Spyro helped her. He had been at her side constantly for the past week. It was beginning to annoy her, but she knew he only did it because he cared for her. But, he had gotten a little frantic at points, such as at the store, each and every time she would reach for an item, he would say, "I got it!" and grab the item before she could. Despite the fact that it got annoying, she could kind-of see why it would make him a little stressed. Little did Spyro know, he was going to have to stay in the waiting room while Cynder went through labor. She hoped he wouldn't get angry and try to burst into the room, because that would only cause problems, and more stress for Cynder.

They sat on their bed, looking into each others eyes. Spyro had bags under his, because he hasn't slept in nearly 48 hours due to stress. He was going to sleep well tonight, due to Cynder's constant coaxing. It's hard when you're gonna be a father in the next few days; there's many different outcomes that could happen. Spyro had been thinking the worst, at two o'clock in the morning.

Cynder looked beautiful as ever, and Spyro could never imagine anyone else being his mate. She was his life, she had given him something to live for during the war. Without her, he probably would have died in the forepaws of Malefor, the rest of the world either joining Malefor in reality, or joining Spyro in heaven.

Spyro put a hand on Cynder's bloated stomach, and said, "I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a... a father."

"Yeah, you are. If you wanna be a better one, you'd better get some sleep. You stayed up all night last night!"

"What? How would you know?"

"Spyro, I woke at two o'clock in the morning and you were fluffing your pillow!" She grinned and gave him a little nudge. "Now come on, let's get some sleep." Spyro sighed in defeat and put his head on the pillow. About five minutes later, Cynder heard snoring, which must mean he must be asleep. She took one of her pillows and putting it under his head, lifting it and ultimately stopping the snoring. This gave her time to think about the 'upcoming events' without having to answer some obvious question of Spyro's every five minutes. She thought about all the possible outcomes of what's gonna happen in the next few days, such as how the hatchling will look, how it will affect life in general, and what it will grow up to be like. She tried to think happy thoughts, but couldn't help wondering if the hatchling might inherit the small bit of darkness Cynder still has. She worried about that, but when she looked over at Spyro and realized that even if the hatchling did inherit a bit of darkness, Spyro's generally positive attitude would take over that. Now thinking more positively, she put her head on the pillow and was slowly dragged out of consciousness, looking at Spyro's sleeping figure until she drifted out of her senses.

It took Spyro a little while to realize he was in a half-conscious state. Once he did completely come to his senses, he opened his eyes and squinted at the sudden bright daylight coming through the windows. What time was it? Cynder wasn't in the room, so he figured he must've slept in late. Wait, how'd she get down the stairs?

Just then, he heard the upstairs bathroom door open, and a few moments later, Cynder walked into the room, and when she noticed that Spyro was awake, she said, "Oh, good morning, Spyro. How'd you sle- wait, I shouldn't even be asking that; of course you slept well. I've been stuck up here, waiting for you to wake up."

"Why didn't you just wake me up?"

"You don't think I tried that? When you sleep, you sleep like a rock." She grinned. "Now, come on, I need help getting downstairs, obviously."

"Just a sec, I need time to actually wake up." With that, he got into a luxurious stretch that seemed to last for hours. He let out a soft moan, as most do while stretching, and stood back up in a normal postion.

"Ready when you are, Spyro."

Once they got downstairs, Spyro immidietly went to the kitchen to begin making breakfast, even though it was Cynder's turn to cook. She took it as one of Spyro's 'cautions' and let it slide. "So, Cynder, whadda you want me to whip up?"

"Well, what is there?"

"Let's see... there's frozen waffles... a waffle maker... a waffle recipes book..."

"I'll have a bagel." Cynder smirked.

"All we have is waff-"

"Hey," Cynder chuckled. "It's not my fault you asked me what I wanted to eat. Now make me a bagel."

"Fine. It may take a little while, though, I need to find one first."

"Nah, I'm just joking, we can have waffles."

Spyro's tail wagged like a little puppy's would. "Really? Yes!"

Cynder watched as he made the waffles carefully, when he put the stuff in the waffle maker he treated it as melted gold; making sure none of it spilled out of the machine and on to the floor. He pressed the two halves of the machine together, set the timer that was placed next to it, and walked back to the table, sitting in the chair across from Cynder. He opened his mouth to speak, but the waffle maker had different plans. The waffle was ready, and the machine began beeping loudly. Spyro got up and fast-walked over to it. He hadn't used the thing for awhile, so he had forgotten how quickly it gets the job done. That, and, where the shutoff button is.

"Spyro, shut it off! There's other people living in this temple, and they're, you know, trying to sleep!"

"I'm sorry, I can't find the switch!"

"It's in the back!" A second later, the beeping stopped. Spyro and Cynder held their breaths, hoping the others were still asleep. Nobody came down, so they released their breaths with a sigh of relief.

The two stayed home the entire day, mainly because Spyro didn't want Cynder to leave the house. Whenever she asked why, he just said, "It could happen." And Cynder would be quiet for a few more hours. Eventually Spyro crashed on the couch, giving Cynder the chance to go outside for a short walk. She kept it quite short, knowing that Spyro was right. It could happen at any time.

She just walked around the property, admiring all the beautiful things that could be found right outside the door. Flowers. Trees. Squirrels. The way the sunlight shined on the uncut green grass. Eventually she got bored from staring at grass, as anyone would, and decided to head back inside. As soon as she opened the door, she heard, "No...no..." Coming from the corner of the room.

"Spyro...?" She said, not knowing what was wrong. She looked around the room, and once her eyes hit the couch, she ran over to him. He was moving around in his sleep, and had a look of sadness on his face, all while murmuring, "No..."

It took Cynder a split-second to begin shaking Spyro vigorously while saying, "Spyro, wake up, it's only a dream!" A few seconds later, Spyro's eyelids cracked open, causing a few tears to stream down his face and fall into the soft material of the couch. He was only little ways away from bursting out into tears. "Spyro," Cynder said, "It was just a dream. It's not real. We can talk about it if you want." She rubbed his shoulder, calming him down.

"You know, *sniff* I actually don't want to talk about it, not right now."

"You sure? It looks like it bothered you quite deeply."

"Cynder, I'm fine. Like I said, I'll talk about it later. I feel that sharing it now would make us both a bit more stressed."

"Whatever makes you feel better. Though, you know-"

"Cynder..."

"Fine, fine. Tell me later."

They spent the rest of the day talking about what may happen the next day, trying to stay positive. For Spyro, that task was a bit hard, but he had to do it so Cynder wouldn't worry. Tommarrow was a big day; he knew they shouldn't get ahead of themselves. Cross each bridge as they reached it.


End file.
